The Room
by sexiealexxi
Summary: Theres a room the house that never lets Miley escape her thoughts. It helps her think about things she needs to think about and it makes her think about things she doesnt want to think about. And the memories of him are always on her mind. MOE TWO-SHOT
1. The room part one

They are all nomal people

Normal POV

She was on the computer that was located in her basement. She was on the computer that was located in her basement. She liked this room, one of her favorites in the house, if it didn't creep her out when the lights were off and she was sitting in it alone.

But the room had it's appeal. It was colder than the rest of the house. '_Something about the vent system_', her parents had explained, and it was under the ground. She guessed that, that made the heat of the summer not affect the room one bit.

The fact that it was usually always empty was a positive. None of the rest of her family ever goes downstairs unless they needed something from the laundry or the extra freezer. But one thing about the room in particular had appeal, but then again had a down side, it let her collect her thoughts.

The room let her concentrate and let her think about things she needed to think about, and think about things she didn't want to think about. And it always let her think of _him._

It was August, the 8th to be exact. She had talked to him a couple days ago. She hadn't heard his voice in over a month. But she still remembered it. How could she forget? It was the voice of her _boyfriend_. Well, that's what he was supposed to be, anyway.

He hadn't called her cell phone in over a month either. Not even on their five-month anniversary. The first 27th of a month that they hadn't seen each other. **(a/n: the 27****th**** is their anniversary)** She wasn't disappointed, she understood. He was at his dad's house a couple hours away, she knew he couldn't just come home for a couple hours to see her, he hadn't seen his dad in months, and she didn't want to seem selfish.

**Miley POV **

_Flashback_

_July 27__th_

**Miley/**_**Joe ** their i.m. that night_

_**hey sexi**_

**hey baby**

_**whats new?**_

**nothing, same old stuff. you?**

_**bored out of my mind.**_

**awe Im sorry. Still at your dad's? **

_**yep. leaving soon though. **_

**how soon?**

_**dunno yet. prolly this weekend.**_

**would you get back on Sunday?**

_**I should be. Why?**_

**I'll be close by. I'm going to Lilly's for the weekend for her birthday on Sunday.**

_Lilly is my best friend. Her birthday is in two days and I'm spending Sunday and Monday with her and our two other best friends. I knew Joe lived a mere two minutes away from Lilly's house. I lived about a 15 minute drive away. It made it hard to see her when she wasn't walking distance. But I thought that I could see Joe if I could pry myself away from my best friend for a moment to be with my boyfriend I would feel the same way about him again._

_I was slowly losing my feelings for him. It had been only a month without him and I felt as if we'd grown apart like it had been a year without each other. And I didn't want to lose him. Ever. _

_**Ah I see. **_

**yep. **

_**I just asked my dad. Im going home Monday**_**. **

**Maybe I'll see you, Im staying til Monday**.

_**Oh, hopefully. **_

**yep**

_**did you forget?**_

**Never. Happy five month Anniversary sweets.**

_**:) happy five month. I love you**_

**I love you more**

_**ha no, I love you more**_

_We did this almost every time we told each other 'I love you', we tried to convince each other that we loved the other more than they did. Sometimes he was right, he loved me more and other times I was right, I loved him more. _

_After that night I couldn't wait for Monday to come. _

_I woke up that Monday morning at around 10. It wasn't that late for a small sleepover. We fell asleep at around 2. I was just too eager for the morning. _

_I tried to convince Lilly that I was in desperate need of the computer, so I could talk to Joe. I knew he would be online. _

_But she told me that he would be coming, and to not worry, cause I would see him in a few. I didn't fight it. I had to get ready. Oliver was coming over to her house and we were all going to go swimming in her pool. _

_I waited. And I waited. He still hadn't come. He was supposed to be home by now. After me and Lilly's other two friends from the party had gone home, Lilly, Oliver and I decided to go to the park. To check if he was there with friends. _

_He wasn't. I didn't tell Oliver that I was waiting on him but when I finally did he told me that Joe was coming home Tuesday. I was really disappointed. _

_End of Flashback_

This is a TWO-SHOT. so look out for the next one I guess. Sorry for the "Dear Allie" in my other oneshot. It was a scene from my youtube series and In that Miley's character was named "Allie"

Please review.


	2. The room part two

**part two of the two-shot. please review. not really into this one. I just didnt want to leave you out on an ending. So I tried my best. Though this is NOT my best. Im better a scripts. thanks for reading. **

**Normal POV**

All summer that's how Miley felt._ Disappointed_. She did her best to keep in touch, and she made effort after effort to see him. And he _always_ failed her. And she was beginning to believe that she was right again. She loved him _more _than he loved her.

That was one thing she hated about herself. Her mind always wandered away from her and relived all her memories so vividly. It helped her to remember when she needed to prove a point, but it hurt to remember how good or bad things had been with Joe.

She got up quickly to leave the painful room. She had barely passed the doorway when she stopped abruptly.

'_What the hell was that?'_ she thought. She smelled something so familiar it made her freeze into place. She couldn't believe it. She went back into the room and made her way out to the door more slowly.

'_There it is again. Oh god. This room smells just like __him__'._ It was very unlikely. Joe had never been inside her house. Her dad was against his daughter dating, let alone letting her male friends into the house. It shocked her and she began to search for answers. _'Jackson wears cologne. It's not that uncommon. It doesn't smell like him, it smells like Jackson.' _She came to that conclusion and went back to sit in the chair in the cold room. Her mind wandered again and she began to remember one of the best days of her life.

**Miley POV**

_Flashback_

_Over a month Earlier_

_My best friend Lils almost ran up to me as I entered the dance. I wasn't allowed to actually be with a boy so I had to go with one of my other friends. I wondered what she was so enthusiastic about._

"_Can I smell your boyfriend?"_

"_What?" I almost broke out in hilarity. _

"_Can I smell Joe, ah he smells so good tonight!" _

_I laughed this time. "You want,"-I felt the need to break it down- "to take a wiff, of my boyfriend?" _

"_Well yes." _

_I laughed harder "Go ahead, if he isn't too weirded out by it."_

_Just then, I approached his handsome self. He was wearing something so formal. I loved it. He wore a pink button down shirt, with his black suit and matching tie. _

_He saw me and pulled me close to him "Hey Sexy." I smiled at him. Whenever he said that I blushed. I was so happy with him. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. _

"_Hey, you're looking pretty sexy tonight too Babe." We hugged and I took in the air around him. He did smell good. Almost delicious. Better than all the other guys of course. It's not like he's ever smelled bad. But he's never smelled this amazing. And I let him know it. "You smell amazing Joe." I hugged him again taking in the air. _

_He laughed. "Thank you."_

"_Would it be weird if I just never let go so I can breathe in the air that's incased with your cologne?" _

_He laughed again. The laugh I could hear for days on end. One of the best sounds I've ever heard. Of course he had a different laugh, one that was forced out of him, that I absolutely loathed. Hopefully he didn't force a laugh out tonight. _

"_Any excuse to hold you closer to me is perfectly fine with me."_

"_You don't need an excuse to hold me closer to you. You're my boyfriend. You can hold me anytime you want." I smiled at him. And he smiled back, almost angelically. After that was said we held each other closely even when the song had ended and it became fast. We didn't care, and no one else seemed to mind. They were just__** jealous.**_

_End of Flash Back_

_**Normal POV**_

That was one thing he _wasn't._ Joe was no _angel_. Miley was sort of that girl who _tamed _him. If you can call it that. He used to be this _huge _jerk who never had a care in the world, and she was the girl who made him think twice before disrespecting someone. Miley didn't _need _to tame Joe. She loved him for who he was but it was nice knowing that he was a better person now and she had something to do with it.

All of a sudden she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

She was eager, and hope that it was Joe calling filled her.

Her cell phone read "One New message" she gave up that hope because she knew Joe didn't have a working cell at the moment. He, being Joe was very careless and broke it. She checked it to find that she was right and that the new message was from Oliver.

'_Hey Miles, just calling to check on you. No one's answering your home phone but I texted in case you were on the phone with Joe or Lilly again. Call me when you can. Oken out.' _

She smiled. Oliver was her best-guy-friend. And he always looked out for her. He never quite liked her taste in guys, but she figured that it was because he knew the actual "guy" side to them, when they're not around girls.

She called him immediately.

Oliver picked up. "Miley! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Ol, but you don't need to check on me. I'm not broken or anything."

He laughs "I know. But I saw how disappointed you were when he didn't show a few days ago. But he's back now right? I swear I saw him today with Jake."

She sighs "Yeah, he's back. He said that he didn't know that he wasn't going to make it when he said he was, so I let it go. But yeah I was disappointed. But what else is new Oli? You've seen me all summer. I've been disappointed since the summer started."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you just tell him you're mad? Or that you don't want to do the whole relationship thing anymore."

"I still want to be his girlfriend. I just, I don't know if getting hurt is worth it."

"It's not Mi, you know that. I say just tell him it's over, you know, beat him to the punch."

"I can't meet him now. So I can't do it now."

"Call him and tell him. If he's mean, I'll beat him up"

She laughs. "Thanks but I think the whole 'breaking up on the phone thing' is really harsh. I care about Joe, I don't want to do that to him."

He sighs "Fine. Don't. But if he isn't willing to come by to see you, or call when he actually can, then there's no point in loving him."

"There's plenty of point left."

"You sure about that?"

"No." she sighs "I give him a couple days before I make up my mind to break up with him."

"No, do it today. Do it while you have the nerve."

"I can't. I still want to make it work."

"Mi--"

"I still love him, I still care. I know he does too. I'm not going to give up so easily."

"What if he breaks up with you? Proves you wrong? I don't want you to hurt Miley."

"If he loves me like I think he does, he'll care enough about me to tell me in person."

Her home phone rings "I got another call. Call you later Oli"

"Bye." They hang up and Miley answers her home phone

"Hello?"

"Hi is Miley there?"

She knows that voice. She dreams of that voice. That, is the voice of her boyfriend.

She smiles "It's me, hey Joe! How are you?"

Sounds very normal and calm "Good, I tried calling your cell phone but it wouldn't go through."

'_He sounds a little weirder than usual.'_ "Oh yeah, I was on the phone with Oliver."

"Oh, well I really need to see you, and talk. When do you think you can get out?"

She got nervous. _'Is he eager cause he hasn't seen me in awhile? Or cause he have to have __**the talk**__?' _She lies, "Nope, sorry. Only got phone time. But what's up?"

"Well…"

"Joe? What's wrong?"

He sighs "We need to talk."

--

She was_ right _and_ wrong _at the same time. She was still_ right _that she loved him morethan he loved her. But _wrong _about what she had thought about him, _wrong _about what she told Oliver. Joe _didn't_ love her the way she thought he did. He _didn't_ care enough to do it in person.

And that's when her entire world fell apart. Broken by four _simple _words. And it all fell apart in that room.


End file.
